syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Syphon Filter Wiki:Policy
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Other policies for this Wikia should be decided by the wiki community. It's generally best to keep policies as simple as possible, and not to introduce too many rules. A growing wiki can usually do well with a few simple policies and a lot of goodwill and cooperation. Adding Category:Policy to any policy pages will add them to the policy category. This is found here. See also Project:Simplified ruleset Introduction and summary Syphon Filter Wiki is a free-to-edit resource on the internet in which information from all the games are consolidated. This includes everything from characters to weapons, conflicts, transcripts and more. Because of the nature of this website, everybody is permitted to contribute. However, with great power comes great responsibility. Just because the wiki is open to all parties to edit does not mean that any edit is accepted. Only constructive edits are permitted. Failure to abide by this will result in disciplinary actions, including protection of pages, a warning, and/ or a block. What is allowed The wiki is generally available for contributions from the community by and large, making this a diversified source of information available to everyone with internet access. Users MUST ensure their posts are reliable and based on the games. Anonymous users are those without an account on this wiki or who did not sign in. The same rules apply to anonymous users as registered users. They must be aware that even though they are not a registered user, their activites can still be tracked and they CAN be banned from this wiki should they fail to comply with the Syphon Filter Wiki's policies. The Syphon Filter Wiki staff asks kindly that all users use common sense when dealing with articles and other editors. Be polite and civil; only edit if you've played ALL the games in the series, are sure of the information AND can fully credit it to a reliable source. ALL users are to be respected. They are considered equivalent regardless of what people think. What is NOT allowed - The enforcement process Page protection An enforcement technique to emphasise the rules and regulations, WITHOUT a ban or warning is the page protection feature. This will limit high-traffic pages (such as those relating to a new topic or a character whose status is consistently disputed) and stop certain users from editing them based on the level of protection they are given. Three distinct level of page protection currently exist. * They can be edited by common users and the general population of Wiki. * They can only be edited by established editors. * They can only be edited by staff members. This should always be the first step of enforcement action. Only when this proves ineffective to stop vandals and douchebaggery will further action be taken. Caution and warnings As a general rule of thumb, warnings are the first escalation action to be taken when destructive editors are detected. The page(s) which were modified should be reverted to their previous state while the party responsible will be issued a reminder of the contravention on the rules and regulations (read further for more details). The type of caution provided is determined by a couple of factors, namely: * The magnitude of vandalism * Controversial or contentious edits * Whether or not the person responsible was previously punished * Whether or not the person responsible has similarly vandalised other wiki websites Should an admin establish that the person merely made a genuine mistake, this may warrant a simply gentle reminder to stop their actions. On the other hand, if the error was determined to be serious, an unofficial warning may be issued. This also occurs on once-off edits of this nature. The other spectrum of official warnings are applied if: * The editor is recalcitrant, obstinate, incorrigible, defiant and/or otherwise displays no conscious about their action(s) * The non-serious edits have persisted despite numerous warnings being given * Edit(s) were found to be severe and have happened frequently Destructive editors and vandals that demand blocks WILL be barred from editing the wiki in gradually increasing periods of time depending on the factors in the first list. It is on this note that we address the next section of this article. Bans A block represents the climax of disciplinary actions. This may possibly be applied if prior warnings proved to be ineffective and/or if the editor is shown to rebel against consistent reminders to stop their actions, whether actively or otherwise. Depending on what admins deem fit, the penalty may include the below. * The blocked person cannot post on their own message wall * The blocked person is automatically denied access from the most recent IP address they used AND any subsequent IP addresses they attempt to edit from * Prevent logged-in users from editing from this IP address Admins can also watch the person's user page, as well as talk page. Bans range in length and the exact time frame is determined by the above section. * Bans of days are usually used where the editor has inconsistently accessed and altered pages. These range from 1 to 3 days, or 4 days to a week. Posting NO helpful comments and/or edits, spamming links to IRRELEVANT websites, vandalism, plaguarism and other minor offenses will result in this. Even in normal editing when you wish to add relevant information you CANNOT copy passages wholesale but you MUST reword them. Grammatical errors, spelling, punctuation and other mechanics MUST be corrected BEFORE recording an edit to minimise the chances of this punishment. Making edits that are not required simply to acquire wiki achievements will also constitute a ban of days. * Weekly bans are an intensified penalty from daily blocks. General douchebaggery can cause this. * Monthly bans ''are justified by more serious offenses. The posting of derogatory, non-applicable, abusive and/or false material on comments and/or within articles, irregardless of accidental or intentional, are examples. Altercations with and/or posts on pages of normal members is also an applicable action. * ''Bans of years ''are used to deter users. Notable instances of this include general elitism, condescension, disdainfulness, arrogance and pridefulness and/or posting irrelevant content on a staff member's page. * The most serious offenses will merit ''indefinite bans that literally span infinity. Admins are advised to use this with their personal discretion only for users who persist in not at all changing in every sense of the word. Generally speaking, the offenses that warrant such blocks are: ** Being racist, sexist, ageist or otherwise discriminating against other users for any other reason ** Posting horrifying and/ or terrifying material ** Posting NSFW material, whether this be in the form of sexually explicit content and/or graphic violence. This includes but is not limited to: *** Pictures and/or videos of naked individuals, irregardless of partial or total nudity (Whether the media was of a topless or bottomless person applies) *** Pornography *** Excessive blood, violence, gore etc ** Blatant disregard of prior warnings and blocks ** Intimidation and harassment, whether this be a post or posts of provocation or extreme threats of violence and/or death against another user or users, or more docile attempts, for example threatening to follow or stalk somebody etc, or both types of activities as described ** Threats of terrorism against a physical place or digital website, or both ** Attempting and/or succeeding in soliciting information about another user or users ** Insulting and/or offensive material posted on BOTH normal user AND staff pages for no apparent reason whatsoever ** Edits and/or comments that talk of 'cheating' or otherwise unconventionally playing the game(s) ** Impersonating names, pictures and/or descriptions of famous individuals (eg the president, king, queen or ruler of a country, a minister, military general, admiral or other armed forces officer or government official, or anybody else in a position of supreme authority). ** Unacceptable usernames and/or those which mock fellow wiki members and/or staff ** Those who have previously been banned, for whatever length of time, and return, in the process abusing MULTIPLE accounts ** Inserting fake information, unintelligible verbosity, gibberish or anything else that constitutes absolute nonsense (exemptions apply to game transcripts containing incomprehensible material, though a literal translation of foreign languages is required - more information on this later) ** Removing page contents 'Range' bans Range bans occur when a user from a certain IP address, having been blocked once, returns on a similar frequency. No warning will be provided ahead of time. Instant bans Instant bans are justified if a user's first offense is as severe as an action which results in an indefinite block. Again, advance warnings will under no circumstances be provided. General guidelines for handling nuisances * First and foremost, should you receive a flame from a vandal, DO NOT respond. Report this to an admin for further action. People like these thrive on the replies you issue them and they are rightfully at fault but if YOU respond, BOTH PARTIES are deemed guilty of breaking rules. It is our genuine hope that they back off if ignored but if they honestly do NOT, further action can be taken. *Any vandalised page(s) should be edited to reflect CORRECT information. Bring this to the attention of a staff member, who can then either protect the page(s) and/ or block the vandals as they deem fit depending on factors such as the importance of the article changed, as well as the responsible person's prior offenses, if any. *Pages that relate to new topics that we do not know much about. or a character whose status is consistently argued about, WILL be protected when first created until concrete evidence is available about what has happened to the specific issue. Protection will also occur when a certain page becomes a place where editing battles rage on. Ensure that SPOILER ALERT tags are inserted at the beginning of relevant articles. References are REQUIRED if editors are making claims. It's best to quote whatever the developer has said in media releases. In short, remember that if you don't want your entry(ies) to be edited mercilessly, then DO NOT submit it here! *Most parties who defy the rules will merit a caution. Suspensions will also occur if they repeatedly overstep boundaries. *Just because you have a billion editors on a website does not mean you have good quality. The rule here is that even ONE editor who is accurate would benefit the community rather than a handful of users whose information is unreliable. Appealing bans and blocks Admins may review bans n certain cases. The factors considered include but are not limited to: * The events that lead to the final block * Any attempts to circumvent the block * The length of time that has passed * Any extenuating circumstances that may have applied at the time of the final ban (personal issues, psychological ailments, etc). * Any good acts prior to the ban * Any personal growth the user has done since the ban * Their actions on other Wikia wikis * Whether the offender is a staff on a different wiki site, and if so, what is their position, what have they contributed, have they committed an infraction etc Under no circumstances are admins beholden to any particular banned party nor are they obliged to evaluate bans as favours for any punished person. This is ESPECIALLY applicable to range, instant and infinite blocks, and/or where the offender has numerous accounts. Users who request for a review of bans and repeatedly perform this act despite being told not to will be penalised. Any sockpuppet accounts WILL also be banned. Appealing a ban for transcript offenses Appealing a ban which was issued for "posting incomprehensible material" on transcripts is an acceptable reason to provide clemency to a user. The suspect MUST prove that: * They were banned for editing transcripts - the reason for a ban can be seen on the page which lists "currently active blocks" * The transcript(s) edited contained foreign languages - this can be proven by providing a Youtube link to the transcript being written (NO excuse whatsoever to have no link; ALL the cutscenes for the 6 games are posted on Youtube) * The section of the transcript(s) in a foreign language MUST be translated to English - this can be done using Google translate, or an equivalent program. Post the original transcript in its foreign language, and ALSO the translated version in English. Whatever text in English is posted MUST match what an admin would find if they copied and pasted the foreign language into Google translate. Rules, standards and principles General overview Certain policies and rules are expected to be followed on the Syphon Filter Wiki by both registered AND anonymous users. Admins WILL enforce these policies all the time, and individuals who break these rules WILL be suspended or banned. YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WARNED!!! As ever, the administration on this wiki strives to keep our policy short and simple. If there is a rule that could be simplified, broadened, or improved, please do not hesitate to drop a message on this article's talk page. The same should be done with queries, complaints, etc - bring them up on the discussion page. Universal Universal rules govern all of the wiki's hosted on the Wikia server, they are available to view here. Simplified Wikipedia Ruleset A page of rules based on a simplified ruleset from the world's largest wiki, Wikipedia, is available to view here. All editors are encouraged to read them. General common sense Advertisements and marketing All advertisements on this wiki are sold and managed by Wikia, Inc. If the content of these ad's seem abusive and/ or inappropriate in any way, please contact the Wikia staff. Plagarism Plagarism is the exact copying of content against copyrights and / or without crediting the original source. This will NOT be tolerated on the Syphon Filter Wiki. Admins and users WILL be an active part in preventing the spread of plagarism by reporting suspicious content and/or finding and crediting the source(s) of the article information. Further guidelines 1 - NO flaming or fighting. I'm very, very, VERY serious about this. It's ok to disagree or to argue about something. But NO insults or flame wars. This will NOT be tolerated. 2 - Abide to basic rules of most forums, NO NSFW stuff. That means naked pictures/porn/sexual material, violence/gore, horrifying/terrifying content, drugs/alcohol, obscene/explicit things etc are all NOT permitted. Intimidation, death threats and extreme warnings will NOT be accepted - with exceptions permitted in extenuating circumstances (eg, an admin telling somebody to stop their crap). 'Cheating'-related content will all similarly justify a block. Racism and sexism is also RESTRICTED. All users will be respected! 3 - Have fun! We're all fellow SF fans, after all. So let's make the BEST of it! 4 - Threads and posts that solicit upvotes WILL be deleted. 5 - Impersonation of other users and/ or famous people WILL lead to a penalty. Unacceptable usernames and/or those which mock fellow users WILL have the same consequence. Should you have been blocked previously and return on a new account, your posts WILL be deleted and your new account(s) WILL be range-banned. 6 - I'm tired of "I win" posts, bickering, rivalries and general obnoxiousness of that ilk, etc. Here's where it gets fun, and for the rest of you, funny. If you piss off a mod with your behaviour towards another member or, possibly but less likely, the mods themselves, and they deem it fit within their judgement, you WILL get blocked for an indeterminate time frame. As you know, most bans are not permanent on SFW EXCEPT for those selected few who hold the dubious distinction of being recognised as hackers and/or general troublemakers. Should you exceed what the mods believe to be unacceptable actions, you WILL be sequestered to a penalty for a block of time, dependent on the offense committed. Destructive editors and vandals that demand blocks WILL be barred from editing the wiki in gradually increasing periods of time depending on the magnitude of vandalism or controversial edits and/or if they were punished previously. With the meting of a penalty, the mod responsible MUST give a general account of the person's offense AND a reason to justify the actions taken on the list of IP blocks. The mod shall also be responsible for removing the block in accordance with the specified time. This should equal hilarity....so step on up and get yourself banned for the sake of humour on SFW. (Certain individuals however may warrant an instant perma-ban; no warning provided) 7 - You are welcome to SFW if you have played all the games in the series and thus have an encyclopedic knowledge of the games. If you post nothing helpful, simply spam, make fun of somebody, vandalise etc, this will NOT be tolerated. Furthermore, if you intentionally derogatory, non-applicable, abusive and/or fake material on the talk pages and/or in article contents, under NO circumstances will this be tolerated. Infractions will NOT be tolerated a second time. ENFORCEMENT OF INSTANT BAN FOR THE FIRST INSTANCE OF VANDALISM AND DOUCHEBAGGERY; NO WARNING AHEAD OF TIME''. A message on the list of IP block addresses will clearly explain the reason for the ban. Pages will also be protected for the good of the general community at admin's discretions. How to edit articles Characters Conflicts '''Conflicts are battles or engagements that occur throughout the series. Depending on the nature of the specific incident, they are either a swift, sharp, in-and-out attack, or they can be a long campaign. They may also involve two distinct factions or more than this. Notable examples are the Assault on the St. Helens (involving US forces versus al-Jamil pirates) or the Paradise Ridge Incident (involving the ATF vs the NSA vs FIST). Conflicts should be formatted as follows. The standard 5W and 1H. Who, what, when, where, why, how... Insert a template from the top menu, and choose the conflict template. This will bring up these fields to fill in. * Title: '''Provide a general description. (''WHAT was the event about?) * Location: The venue (WHERE was it located?) * Picture: If possible, provide an image that summarises the conflict in general, or if really required, provide a series of pictures. * Caption: Either one describing the picture, or a long statement. * Time: Date of event (WHEN did it happen?) * Preceding conflict: The event occurring BEFORE the incident being written about. * Concurrent conflict(s): Any simultaneous event(s) occurring at the same time as the conflict being described. There may sometimes be one, at other times it may not exist * Forthcoming conflict: The event that happens AFTER the one being described * Factions and belligerents: The 'sides' involved. Generally involve 2 óf these but 3 may possibly engage each other. (WHO was involved?) * Commanders and leaders: The people in charge of each "side". It may be possible that a certain person was involved in BOTH sides (like Robert Cordell in the Assault on the St Helens) * Combatants: The participants and those who fought. (WHO was involved?) Again, it is totally possible for a certain person to be a combatant for BOTH factions. (Jason Chance is a prime example during the Raid on the C-130 Wreckage) * Casualties: Losses, including vehicular and personnel. * Justifications: The motivations or reasons that triggered the event. (WHY did the incident occur?) * Consequences and ramifications: Repercussions, or the outcome, of the conflict. (WHAT happens AFTER the event?) These may include: ** The victor party and the defeated. ** The type of victory and defeat conferred. These may include one or more. * A tactical victory: wherein a tactical objective is completed as part of an operation or a victory where the losses of the defeated far outweigh those of the victor. ** Example: **** Example: Somali pirates strategically won the Assault on the St Helens because they acquired the X-Z-2 which Bitar attempted to seize *** A decisive '''victory: one where there is a conclusive result to the conflict. *** A '''strategic victory: *** A pyrrhic victory: wherein victory comes at a great cost, and the victor has lost so many forces they may as well have been defeated. **** Example: The United Nations secured a phyrric victory in the Assault on Tuzla Munitions due to the incalculable quantity of forces killed or destroyed *** A major victory *** A minor victory *** Absolute victory where Notes * Certain conflicts could convey BOTH strategic AND tactical victories and/ or defeats, and vice versa. '''For example, during the Assault on Murukawa Industries, the IPCA succeeded in its mission to disrupt Yakuza operations but ALSO failed to capture Murukawa. In such a case, there could be a comment that a result is a '''combined strategic/ tactical victory and defeat. * In particular scenarios, there may be 'Unrelated casualties' depending on the scenario described. Quoting the above example of the Murukawa assault, although the Koreans were NOT involved in the above conflict, Yong-jun Kim was killed, so his demise comes under this heading. * Mark out any parties who were late for battle. For instance, in the Assault on the St Helens, Fifth Fleet was a late participant because they did not arrive when the conflict first began. In other words, they only became involved after a certain portion of the fight had happened. * When describing the article, first provide a general, overarching summary that can be expanded upon. Subsequently, talk more about the event using headings to create distinct, specific sections. Weapons Firearms or items otherwise used in combat to wound and cause demises of a party. Frequently asked questions In relation to a conflict # What is the distinction between a tactical and a strategic victory? Generally, a tactical victory refers to a victory on the small-scale, while a strategic victory is on the large-scale. So in other words, a tactical victory is "winning the battle but losing the war". The battle is a small-scale event, while the war is a much larger event. # What examples are there of a tactical victory for one faction and a strategic victory for another faction? The first one that would come to mind, especially for Star Wars fanatics, is the Battle of Hoth involving the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire (this was a battle seen in Episode 5 - The Empire Strikes Back). The Empire succeeded in its objective to destroy the shield generators that protected the Alliance base. But the Rebels were ALSO successful in evacuating their fleet. For a more generalised example, see the Tet Offensive, where the South Vietnamese and American achieved a tactical victory, but the North Vietnamese were awarded a propaganda, political and strategic victory. # Is it possible to be awarded with both a tactical victory and defeat? *